Until the Day I Die
by shelbym1112
Summary: Edwards life is going exactly the way he wants it to; He's joined the army; he's got Bella; but when the spanish influenza strikes; Carlisle thinks edward's alone; and takes him. Bella's determined to figure out what happend to him. i suck at summaries
1. Chapter 1

**Another story I'm toying with.**

**Okay so here's a chapter, and I'm going to post the Alice story I'm toying with just tell me what you think.**

**Okay so here we go.**

**Pretty much this is going to be pretty different from twilight.**

**Its going to take back in 1918. To present.**

**Edward and Bella.**

**Epv.**

Chapter 1

On top of the world.

I was out walking around town, it was a warm day, considering it was in Chicago. It didn't really get to warm around here. I was seventeen, young, in love, and ready to fight for my country. I had been waiting for this day for so long.

I had just got back from signing up to be in the army. I was on my way back to see my number one priority.

Bella.

My love, my everything. Tonight was the night, I would propose to her. I would give her my heart completely. I was planning on taking her to the finest restaurant, with the oldest wine. I was ready to spend the rest of my life with the women I loved. I had gotten the blessing from her father Charlie, I know seventeen was young, but I had spent 2 years with her.

And now I was positive she was who I wanted to spend my life with. Bella was beautiful, Her Mahoney hair, don't to her waist, in loose curls, her chocolate brown eyes. Her full lips, ivory skin. She was the most beautiful girl in the world.

And she was mine.

--

Before picking Bella up.

I ran my fingers through my hair, finishing the last touches. I made sure my black pants didn't look wrinkly. I checked my bow tie. I decided everything looked fine.

I through my blazer on and was out the door.

I pulled up, and jumped out. I felt in my pocket to make sure the ring was still in its case. I walked to the door, and knocked Gently.

Her father answered the door.

"Good evening Mr. Swan." I nodded.

"How many times have I told you to call me Charlie, son? Sheesh you make me feel so old." He chuckled. "Come in, she's almost ready." I walked past him sitting in a rocking chair in the den.

"How's Edward, and Elizabeth doing?" He asked sitting in the loveseat neck to me.

"They're doing fine. How are you?" I asked politely back.

"Good, good. So tonight's the big night eh?" He asked.

"Yeah…Tonight's the night." I murmured nervously.

"What's tonight?" I heard her voice from the end of the stairs, I turned to see her.

She was in a light blue dress, that was satin. It stopped at her feet, her hair pulled back with a diamond clip.

She curtsied at me. I smiled hugely at her, bowing.

"You look absolutely stunning." I said as I took her hand and kissed it.

"You look pretty fancy yourself." She blushed.

"Well, we must be going, we don't want to be late for our reservation." I said glancing at the clock.

"Of course, I'll see you around…?"Charlie asked.

"Ten thirty sharp sir." Bella smiled once again.

"Okay, you two have fun."

"Bye Daddy, I love you." she ran over and kissed him on the cheek.

We walked out to my car, I opened the door. Still smiling at her. I was so excited about tonight.

"What have you been doing all day?" she asked, playing with my free hand.

"Nothing really, I have a few surprises to talk about with you though." I smiled sheepishly at her.

"oh really, well. I can't wait. Your so happy tonight." she commented.

"Well, that my dear, would be for me to know, and you to find out."

--

"Edward, why are we going here!" she said in utter shock.

"Love, this is special." keeping my poker face.

"I'm sure whatever the reason, its not necessary for all of this." I smiled, and helped her out of the car.

We were at a fancy Italian restaurant, Montello Bistro. I walked her in, and greeted the hostess.

"Do you have a reservation sir?" The man asked.

"Yes, two for Mason." he motioned us to a private area, outside. The table was candlelit, with a man playing the piano. He laid the menu's down and pulled the chair out for Bella, then me.

"Thank you." I said.

"Your welcome, your waiter will be right with you."

"Edward, seriously, why are you going to all this trouble?" she was still in shock.

I couldn't wait any longer, I decided to tell her the first part of the news.

"okay, if you must know. Here's the first part of the good news." I paused, "I got my papers in for the army." I wasn't expecting this reaction.

"Edward… Its so dangerous." was all she said.

"I know but its what I've wanted to do…we've talked about this." and she frowned, but was smiling again.

The server as expected brought some 1882 wine.

"Edward seriously. This is to much."

I decided it was time.

"Bella…I love you more then anything in this world…" I mused getting on one knee.

"Oh my goodness!" She whispered as tears formed in her eyes.

"I've loved you since the day I first saw you…Will you marry me?"

She was speechless.

"Ye..yes of course I'll marry you!" I slid the ring on her finger, as she threw her arms around my neck.

"Good." I whispered in her ear, "I was hoping you would say that."

"Cheers," she smiled, teary eyed getting her glass, "To our future."

"To our future." and we took a drink of the wine, she kissed me on the lips.

"Until the day I die…" I whispered once more.

**I'm writing stories out of the wazoo.**

**Lol.**

**Anyway.**

**I have had this idea for some time.**

**I just never got it down.**

**Okay..so if you don't like it you know the drill.**

**But please read and review let me know and alll that wonderful stuff.**

**Its going to get interesting..I promise..**

**Also check out my other stuff.**

**Aight?**

**Aight.**

Review?

Please.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews.**

**If you like my story. Great.**

**If ya don't then go away! Lol.**

**If you like it seriously tell people.**

**After this chapter I'd like to reach 10 reviews.**

Chapter 2

Oh Darlin'

across the universe song.

Bella POV

I was so happy, completely ecstatic. I had been waiting for him to propose to me for quite a few months now, and was actually beginning to worry that he might not want to.

We decided that we would go back to his house to celebrate. His parents were out of town for the weekend and we had about three hours to kill before I had to be home.

"What are you thinking Bella?" his emerald eyes burning with question.

"Us. You. Me. Tonight. Everything." I mused.

He chuckled softly, "I was thinking about that to." we were at his house now. He jumped out of the car, ran to my side. He opened the door, lending me a hand. Then pulled me into a quick kiss.

"I love you." He murmured.

"I love you to." I was dazed, as he swooped me up in his arms. He walked swiftly, but carefully to his room, and laid me on the bed.

He began kissing me fiercely. I ran my fingers through his hair. He threw his blazer off as I began to unbutton his shirt.

"Bella wait, wait…wait…" he trailed off.

"What." I said breathless

"Are you sure?" he murmured.

"Why would I not be?" he smiled, and I smiled back. Continuing.

--

few hours later.

I had been laying peacefully in his arms, half asleep. I was pretty sure he was asleep. I heard the grandfather clock go off…12 times.

"Oh no!" I squealed jumping out of the bed.

"What is it?" he sounded incoherent.

"I was suppose to be home an hour ago!" I shouted slipping the dress back on and putting his blazer on.

He quickly sprang to life. Throwing his clothes back on.

"Shoot! Shoot! Shoot!" I shouted.

"Calm down love, it will be okay." and then I was calm.

I loved how he was capable of making me feel calm at the most stressful moments.

We ran down the stairs, of course he guided me, because I would be libel to fall down and break my neck.

We got in the car quickly. I figured Charlie had the whole town out looking for me. He was quite a worry wart. Especially since my mom left.

We were there within 10 minutes.

"Should I walk you in?" he asked stopping the car.

"No. I don't think that's a good idea." I whispered.

"I'll see you tomorrow." and I gave him a quick kiss.

I could see the light to the living room. And a pair of eyes peeking threw the blind. The door was open before I could open it.

"Isabella Marie Swan where on earth have you been!" he yelled looking me up and down.

His face went from, red, purple, blue, and then it stayed at a shade of red.

"Well, we went to Edwards house, and…I fell asleep on his couch I swear." I promised.

He grumbled a little bit, but he bought the story.

I was okay… This time.

"Okay…" he sounded sort of relieved. I felt bad that he trusted me so much.

"I'm going to bed, goodnight dad." I kissed him on the cheek.

"Night Bells." and he walked up to his room.

When I finally reached my room I let out a big sigh

"Phew…" I said in relief.

I slipped out of the dress and put on a fancy night gown my mother had knitted for me before she left.

I laid in my bed, still jittery from the night. But soon slipped into a restless slumber.

The nightmares were so… sharp, clear.

_My father was sitting down… he was frowning._

"_Whats wrong dad?" I asked._

"_Why don't you just go look in the room." he pointed me in the right direction._

"_okay?" I said confused._

_I walked in… To see Edward laying in a bed…unconscious. _

"_Edward!?" I squealed as my voice faded to a whisper._

_He said nothing. Cold sweat dripped off of his forehead. His face flushed._

_I heard a faint…Beep….Beep…Beep…….Beep….and then it went dead._

"_No!" I cried busting into tears!_

I shot straight up in my bed, sobbing and wiping tears from my eyes.

"Oh my!" I grabbed my chest trying to catch my breath.

Thanks god…it was just a dream.

I laid back down, even though…I wasn't able to fall asleep again.

--

EPV.

I walked in my house to find my mother sobbing.

"What's wrong?" I asked rushing to her side.

"Your father…" She paused sniffling, "Has came down with something." she sobbed once more.

"What do you mean…did you take him to the doctor?" I was still confused.

"Dear, that's where he's at, I had to discuss something with you." she cleared her throat a little.

"Okay?"

"We're in danger."

"What?"

"Your father has the Spanish Influenza." She began sobbing again.

Oh no…

This was bad…very bad. This illness killed so many…

"So what are you saying…I've got it to?"

"No…its not what I'm saying at all. I'm saying you need to get tested."

So… I had it.

I had just proposed, and made love to the women I held dear to my heart. And now my life with her was about to get cut short because of the flu? I felt tears trickle down my cheeks.

"Oh hon, I doubt you have it…its just safer this way."

"I just proposed to Bella, I don't think she's going to take this very well." I tried to hold the tears back. But it wasn't easy hearing there was a chance of dying.

"I'm sorry…"

"Do you have it…"

She didn't answer me.

"Oh my god! What are we going to do?" I cried.

"We've got to go to the hospital." she sobbed.

It was official.

My life was over.

--

BPV.

I hadn't heard from Edward in a few days. I was beginning to get worried about him. I had hoped he wasn't avoiding me.

So Instead of moping around doing nothing, I did things to keep my mind off of it. I first cooked Charlie breakfast. I had to do most of the cooking around here since Charlie didn't have bit of a clue how to. Then after he left I decided I would try to call Edward. I'm sure I let it ring for about 10 minutes…but nobody ever answered. So I decided I would clean the house.

It was nearly five o'clock. I had began cooking dinner. My hair was thrown up in a messy bun, while my dress looked gross where I had been cleaning when the phone startled me.

"Hello?"

"Bella?"

"Yes? Edward?"

"Its me…Listen I'm sorry I haven't talked to you in a few days. Something bad has happened. Could you come to the hospital??"

"What, sure. What's wrong Edward?" I asked.

"I'm sick."

My heart sank.

"I'll be right there. I love you."

"I love you to."

This couldn't possibly be happening?! I thought.

--

EPV.

So it turned out my speculations were right. I was sick, and probably was going to die. I didn't want to face that. Doctor Cullen was doing everything in his power to keep me alive. My mom was stronger then me.

My dad was almost gone though. I cried almost everyday. I had wasted so much time thinking of what to tell Bella that I hadn't even seen her. Even though these could be my last days.

She busted through the doors, she had a mask on, with gloves.

"Edward why didn't you tell me sooner?" she cried.

"I was scared…I'm sorry." I began to cry.

"I can't lose you…" she paused, "There's no point for me without you." she cried.

"I'm going to try. Its just not looking to good…" I trailed.

"I don't want to lose you, how do you know you have it? The doctors could have made a mistake; its not like anything's accurate." she cried.

"They did a blood test… I'm carrying the illness, it just hasn't spread. You shouldn't be here right now. But I'm selfish and called you here. I didn't need to expose you like this."

"Oh please Edward, you know I'm not leaving your side." she grabbed my hand.

"Thank you. I love you so much. Until the day I die." I whispered.

"I love you to. Even after I'm gone."

And we laid there, staring into each others eyes. Wondering what the outcome of our future would be.

Although a gut feeling told me it wasn't going to be pretty.

**Thanks for the reviews.**

**Please review..I promise it will get better. If you like it please tell people to check it out. I also have another story on hiatus right now called dark side of the moon. Anyways. I'll update soon…maybe tomorrow. I'm going to have to focus on the next chapter for Black Holes and Revelations; which as far as the tiles go for these stories I need help because I don't like the title for Black Holes; it's the name of a song actually. This title I could live with though.**

**Anyways thanks for reading once again. I hope to here from you. :**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks guys!**

**I reached ten!**

**Although I would have continued anyway!**

**Lol.**

**Once again thanks**

**And here you go.**

**Chapter 3.**

Chapter 3

Say Goodbye

starting off in Bella POV

Weeks passed. Edwards health was fading fast. Everyday I sat by his side holding his hand. Wondering every second of the day how much time I had left with him. I knew the time was coming.

I would wipe his chilled sweat, and his tears away. I had to stay strong for him. Even though I felt like falling apart. Edwards father had already passed away almost a week ago, his mom would soon fallow. She tried to stay strong in front of Edward, but I knew she was very weak.

The day came that I had been dreading for so long. Edward slipped into a coma. Doctor Cullen told me I should leave and get some rest. I didn't want to, but I hadn't slept in almost a week.

"I love you… Forever. Don't you dare leave me." I whispered in his ear, and kissed his forehead softly, and walked out slowly feeling my heart fall to pieces, knowing everything wasn't going to end good.

--

Carlisle Point of View

Both Edward and his mother were slipping fast now. I was baffled that Elizabeth was still alive. I knew Edward would be gone in a few hours. I walked over to Elizabeth's bead to speak to her about Edwards health, and her own.

She spoke before I could get words out.

"Please, Dr. Cullen…" She paused catching her breath, "Please save my son."

"I'm doing everything I can Mrs. Mason."

"No…Do what others can not…" She sighed…Giving in to her struggle to live. As if the only reason she held on this long was just to tell me that.

Did she know? I thought.

There wasn't time to wonder. I needed to go fast if I was going to do this.

I had been alone for so long. Wanting a companion, but I hadn't ever really done it before.

I threw a blanket over him. The morgue was so crowded, nobody would notice. The Flu was wiping everybody out quickly.

I got him to my house, still unsure how to start. So began biting his wrists, pushing the venom in. then his other, and his neck.

I waited, he didn't really start screaming until about a day and a half in the change.

"Bella! Where are you!?" He shouted in anguish.

I had forgotten about Bella.

"Where's Bella?" He yelled trying to fight back the pain.

"She's at home I suppose."

"What's wrong with me!" Anger now coating the pain in his voice.

"I'm saving your life."

"I want to see her." He growled.

"you can't right now, I'm sorry." I trailed off.

"Save your apologies…I don't need them." then he writhed in pain.

--

Edward POV

I wasn't sure what was happening. I was in the worst imaginable pain. The only thing that kept me hoping was bella. Which worried me.

Would I ever see her again?

I wasn't sure how long I had been here. Since I was unconscious for the first part of it. The pain had been vibrating from my fingertips, and toes, all the way through my body. Now the pain was at the core of my chest..

My heart took off, pumping as hard as it ever had. The burning was like fire in my chest. I wanted to claw my insides and shred my heart to pieces. Finally it slowed down…and got slower, and slower…

I was sure I was about to die.

My heart took one final thud…And I waited for the light. Or something. I figured I would die any second.

Nothing happened.

I jumped up. Dr. Cullen was staring curiously at me.

"My heart, you what?" So many questions I needed answers to.

"Edward, I was born in London, England in 1640, I died 1663." He murmured.

"Okay, Doc. Get serious.." I was in denial.

"Your not going to die now…ever." his voice calm.

"What are you talking about?" I paused, "This doesn't make sense!" I yelled.

"Do you feel that ache in your throat? Have you looked at your eyes, have you looked at yourself yet?" He pointed me towards a mirror.

I grabbed my throat, it felt like it was about to explode, the fire was so hot.

I then went to the mirror, examining my eyes. I couldn't believe my eyes. I looked like a totally different person. My skin, almost translucent. My eyes, blood red.

So it was true.

"I want to see Bella, when can I go back?" I asked, horrified at myself.

"You can't go back Edward…Your bloodlust is to much for you to be around humans right now…" He said sympathetically.

"What! You realize she's going to think I'm dead and move on! I need Bella!" I growled.

"I'm sorry, its to much of a risk, you're a newborn, you could hurt her."

"Can I at least let her know I'm okay…" I knew I would just have to wait.

"I'm not hesitating to come and be with her once this, bloodlust…goes away." I growled….

"That's fine Edward, but you need to hunt."

So I guess this starts a new life.

_I will come back for you Bella, I promise…_ I thought.

--

**August…**

**September…**

**October…**

excerpt from "New Moon".

Time passes. Even when it seems impossible. Even when each tick of the second hand aches like the pulse of blood behind a bruise. It passes unevenly in strange lurches and dragging lulls, but it does. Even for me.

I was an empty shell. It had been nearly three months since everything went terribly wrong.

Three months since Edward proposed…

Three months since we made love…

Three months I went without seeing him smile.

And now I was sure he was gone. Out of my life forever.

All I had left of him, was his baby.

The only reason I had left to live…

**Okay that's Chapter 3... I hope you like it.**

**Kind of a twist right?**

**Eh I don't know…tell me what you think!**

**I like reviews; and alerts; :D**

**Well now I gotta update another story so this will be it for this story tonight.**

**Please review?**

**I really hope you like it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews;.**

**Lets go for 25 today…:**

**Okay..20..but I'd love 25 reviews.**

**Tell your peeps you like the story and tell them they should read it.**

**It'd make me the happiest girl in the world.**

**Oh and something funny.**

**I checked my e-mail before I went to school. And had about 15 emails.**

**But like. They were sent 6:15 a.m my time.**

**So are you guys like from across the world or something? Or do you get up early like me?**

**Lol.**

**Anyway here's chapter 4.**

Chapter 4

Invincible

It hadn't registered to me that it had been three months since the last time I had seen Bella. I really missed her, but I knew I couldn't see her right now. It wouldn't be safe for her. I would probably kill her because of my bloodlust.

What would be the point in that?

It took me a long time to accept this new life, but I finally realized that I would have died anyway, he really was just trying to help me.

He explained to me who he was, where he came from. Carlisle told me everything he knew about vampires. Everything I had read or heard about pretty much was a myth. I wouldn't burn in the sun, or by touching a crucifix. I wasn't repelled by garlic. I was almost like I was before, except the diet.

He told me, that we didn't have to be monsters; we didn't have to kill humans, that we could hunt animals. Of course it wasn't as satisfying, but it was better then a guilty conscious.

He had promised me I could see Bella as soon as he knew my resistance to human blood had went up, I would re-unite with her.

I really hoped she hadn't moved on.

As far as my appearance went, I had changed a great deal. My eyes that were once emerald, now a light shade of red… My features were defined. I also discovered I could read minds. It was strange. One day I answered a question I thought Carlisle had asked me, but he was just running things through his head. He told me I was gifted vampire.

But, it has been a long three months.

I was just ready to be strong enough to find Bella.

--

Bella's POV.

I didn't know how to tell Charlie I was pregnant. He would lose his mind, he would know that night I had lied to him. I was depressed all the time. He didn't need to be stressed out worrying about me.

So I decided to leave. I wrote Charlie a note, thinking fast. As I threw things in my bag.

Dad,

I can't stay here any longer. I'm tired of being upset around you. I promise I will write you. But I have to get away. Please don't look for me. I just can't face anything right now. Please understand. I love you so much and I'm sorry for the inconvenient time.

Love always,

Bella.

So I was ready. got my money I had been saving for college and left. I figured it was best this way. He didn't need a zombie lying around the house, inconspicuously getting bigger every week. He didn't need that burden right now.

I wanted this baby. It was Edwards, it was the only thing I had left of him. I'm sure if he were here, he'd be excited.

I had enough money to get a place… I would still need to get a job… The money wouldn't last forever.

--

2 months later;

EPV

I was getting stronger… I would go home soon. He had told me I was tame for a newborn…But I had to be, I had to much to lose if I wasn't.

Animals wasn't as satisfying, I could tell. I had never harmed a human, but I felt thirsty all the time. Not to say animal blood doesn't help, because it does. I just always felt like I needed more.

It remained just me and Carlisle. He continued to help me as much as he could. He was always curious about my mind power, he thought it was more fascinating then some of the "Royal" vampires powers. I didn't want anything to do with it though.

"The Volturi, would be very interested in your power Edward."

"I don't want anything to do with that, you know what I want… I want to go home to Bella."

"I know, but they're always looking for strong vampires; I'm warning you to be careful. Don't let them convince you to join, they're not good."

"What makes them bad?"

"They…They don't seem to care, about human life as we do."

"Are there any others? You know that feed like us?"

"Yes. There is a coven in Denali, Alaska I spent some time with them when I was first changed."

"Interesting."

"Yes very, they were very kind and welcomed me with open arms. Vampires usually don't have a lot of people with them…they usually only travel in pairs, or with three."

"So families aren't common?"

"No… not at all, they are one of the only vampire families."

"hmm."

"What am I going to do about Bella? I mean…I'm going to live forever…I don't know if this is what she would want?"

"This is completely between you and her, I can't answer that for you."

That was a lot to put on someone's plate…

"_Bella its great to see you again, just ignore all the things that look different about me… I was going to ask you… Would you like to become immortal?" _Bella probably wouldn't want to be with me after she seen me again.

But I couldn't go on without asking her to be with me.

--

BPV.

I was about twenty four weeks along. Working as a house keeper for rich families in Port Angeles now.

"Dear, this is probably getting hard on you, why don't you take the rest of your term off?" One of the ladies asked, "I just feel bad having you work when your this far along."

"Oh Mam, its no big deal, I can work for a few more weeks, I need the money anyway."

"Alright dear, well if you need anything, just let me know."

Living in Port Angeles was kind of scary, I'm not going to lie. It was a bigger city, and I lived alone. I didn't like going out at night. Although sometimes I had to. Life was hard here, but it kept me busy, and it kept my mind off of _him._

I had to get over him. But that was nearly impossible. I loved him way to much. He was my other half. We were soul mates, we were suppose to be together forever. But forever had other plans.

I got home, to my one bedroom apartment. Exhausted. I slipped my nightgown on, and fell asleep, with a dreamless slumber.

**Okay.**

**Well I'm trying to skip through her pregnancy. Not skip through it completely but not do day to day month to month; so I'm skipping a few months at a time.**

**Anyway. I want the baby to be a boy..but I need baby names.**

**Everyone seems to make the baby a girl… maybe I should idk.**

**Baby names?**

**And reviews?**

**Please.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the reviews.**

**I am completely outraged though…**

**PEOPLE SHOULD HAVE LEFT MIDNIGHT SUN!! THE HELL ALONE!**

**I ask that everyone take a stand against this non-sense and not read it.**

**And if she ends up not publishing it…still don't read it.**

**Shoot; I'll write it for you if I have to. Lol.**

**I am just angry at this situation.**

**Anyway…**

**Baby boy names…**

**Need em' **

**Chapter 5.**

Chapter 5

While My Guitar Gently Weeps.

February. BPV

I really was to a point where I couldn't, no I shouldn't be working. It was a struggle. The people paid me extra, they insisted that I should take a few weeks off, but I was going to need the extra money to support me, and the baby.

I had came up with a name if it was a girl, Eliza Marie Mason, and for a boy Chase Anthony Mason. I was excited, and scared out of my mind, but I figure it was how it was for all first time mothers.

But most first time mothers had husbands to help…

My husband to be was dead.

I felt tears leak down my cheeks, and felt the baby lightly kick my stomach.

"Its okay baby… We'll be fine." I murmured

I was finishing up the last house of the day, when I realized I wasn't okay.

The worst pain I had ever felt ripped through my lower abdomen.

"Oh!" I gasped as the pain left me breathless, I grabbed the closest thing to me, using it to support me.

"Bella, dear. Are you okay?" Mrs. Bradford came running to help support me

"I…Think…Its…time." I gasped.

"Oh goodness--Harry get the car! Come help me! We need to get Bella needs to get to the doctor!" she called.

I knew nothing about child birth, I didn't think Mrs. Bradford did either, we were both in a state of panic. I had to get to a hospital.

Soon…

A man that was fairly short, and bald came running downstairs with his jacket and keys in hand.

"She's gone into labor, we need to get her into the hospital." Mrs. Bradford explained.

So they supported me to the vehicle. The pain was awful, it ripped through me every so often.

He drove as fast as the car would go…which wasn't very fast. We got to the hospital, finally. They got me a wheelchair and asked where I was suppose to go for labor patients.

"Right down the hall Mam." The receptionist said glancing at my pained expression.

"Thank you."

They wheeled me quickly down the hall. I have to admit this was slightly embarrassing having people I cleaned for taking me to the hospital, but I was glad it happened with them and not alone.

I wouldn't have known what to do if I would have been alone, and I instantly felt a rush of thankfulness.

Then I saw him.

Dr. Carlisle Cullen.

Was he going to be my doctor?

I stared at him, in confusion. He returned the glance back to me. He turned around swiftly to do something. I couldn't see.

"I'll take her from here. Thank you." a blonde nurse came into view taking the wheelchair.

I could tell it was going to be a long night of pain for me.

"AH!" I growled in frustration.

--

EPV.

I had been sitting alone, playing the piano while Carlisle took his shift at the hospital. I had been bored out of my mind lately, so I put almost all my time into playing the piano. My eyes finally changed to a light gold. Which was a good thing, it was now a matter of testing myself to see if I could handle being around Bella.

Carlisle had said it takes decades of practice to become immune of human blood completely. But he told me I was unusually tame for a newborn. Which excited me.

Ring, ring, ring….

"Hello?"

"Edward, its Carlisle, I have something important to tell you."

"What is it Carlisle?"

"Its bella, she's at the hospital?"

I couldn't speak.

"She's not dying…She's in labor…"

I felt better, but the pain was replaced with a new one, had she moved on that fast?

"Wha- How? Already…I've only been gone for about a little over a half a year…" I felt heartbroken.

"I don't know, I haven't had a chance to talk to her, but she did see me…I'm going to be her doctor for tonight. But maybe you should come to the hospital…late after everyone's left."

"I will…I'll be there soon." I hung up, feeling anxious.

Ten thirty.

Not late enough. I paced around the house, and decided to go hunting. No need to risk it.

I found a few deer, draining them until I felt completely full and decided I had wasted enough time. I put a sweater on, and kaki pants and drove as fast as I could to the hospital.

I got in, the receptionist eyes huge.

"Ha-How can I h-help you sir?" She stuttered.

_Wayyy to young…._ I heard.

"I need to know where Bella Swans room is please?"

"Room 123."

"Thank you very much."

"No problem." _wow. Wow. Wow._ the women thought as I walked away, but I paid no attention to her.

I busted in, to see Bella nestling a little baby in her arms, her eyes staring up at me in shock.

"Edward?"

"Yes, its me…" I inhaled deeply, so I wouldn't catch her scent.

--

It hurt…Really, really bad.

But the baby was beautiful, a beautiful baby boy.

Chase Anthony Mason.

He looked almost like Edward, which was good Edward was beautiful. He had bronze hair, like Edward. He had my lips. His nose, his eyes. Mostly him… but it was nice to know he looked like me to.

"You are such a pretty baby…" I cooed.

Chase made noises at that, opening his huge emerald eyes staring at me.

Carlilsle told me I would have a late visitor, so I stayed awake for as long as I could and finally…

_He came through the door…_

At first I thought I was dreaming, it couldn't be him.

It didn't really look like him, but then again it did…

"Edward?" I gasped.

"Yes, its me." He inhaled.

"Oh my god! I thought you were dead…" I felt tears weld up in my eyes… I was tempted to jump up and kiss him, but something wasn't right…

"What happened to you? Why didn't you tell me you were okay? Do you know how awful I felt while you were gone?" He moved closer, hesitantly. Stopping a few feet away.

"I had to wait…I would have put you In danger…" He murmured, looking at the baby.

"I see I'm to late." His voice was glum.

"To late, what do you mean?" I asked, there was no way he was walking out of my life again.

"You…you had a baby…"

"Yeah, your baby."

His eyes widened. He wasn't expecting it.

"I-I thought you moved on- I thought you found someone else…its…the babies mine?"

"You're the only man I have ever had sex with Edward, you are the only man I have ever loved." I sobbed.

"I'm so sorry, I left you alone Bella but it was for your own good…"

"And how in the world would I be okay without you?" my voice coating in anger.

"Bella its hard to explain…"

"Well, please enlighten me." voice was acid again.

"I was dying."

"Yes I know that part." I felt a tear.

"Carlisle, saved me."

"How?"

"He, changed me into…"

"Into?"

"Your going to want me to leave when I tell you."

"I promise I'll love you no matter what."

"I'm a vampire"

I wasn't expecting that.

"Come on…"

"I'm serious…I'm a vampire, that's why I look different."

"So, that's why you've been hiding?"

"You have to understand, I had to gain resistance to blood. I didn't want to kill you when I re-united with you, I'm so sorry… I wanted to come back, but it made more sense to stay and learn what I needed to…I love you so much and I don't want to lose you ever a again." he pleaded, his eyes a dazzling gold color now.

"I missed you so much." I whispered.

"So you don't want me to leave?" was he serious?

"Of course not Edward! I was sick without you…I needed you"

He came closer, planting his lips gently on mine, and pulling away fast.

"So what is it? A girl or a boy?" he asked.

"it's a boy, Chase Anthony Mason."

"Chase Anthony, that's good. May I?"

He hesitantly reached for Chase, I placed him in his arms. He stared into his eyes, looking at what were his Emeralds, and saw his bronze hair.

"He's beautiful, He has your lips." He mused.

"But he has your eyes." I smiled.

He chuckled, "He does doesn't he."

"So how is this going to work? I mean are we going to have to buy a coffin? Stay away from garlic?" I asked curiously.

"I have a lot to explain about this." he smiled.

I was happy, it was almost unreal to have him here.

I would never let him go again.

**Like?**

**Please review?**

**Hope you like the name…**

**I hope so.**

**Well…**

**Review.**

**And don't read midnight sun!**

**Rise against! Lol.**

**Review?**

**Lol.**

**Okay bye everyone!**

**I'll update my other stories tonight as well.**


	6. just an update

**

* * *

_PROBLEM!!_**

MY INTERNET IS BEING GAY!!

IT WONT LET ME GET ON THE NET!.

its awful. i'm upset..

so i'm going to have to get it fixed soon.

peeps not feeling darkside of the moon anymore??

It didnt get as many reviews as usual.

Although i'm quite happy with the success of until the day i die.

I will try...If i can get my internet to workk.

to add a chapter to black holes; and until the day i die.

if i can..

once again internet never stops being gay. ek

Oh.

and

i'm not against midnight sun.

i'm against what happend.

i'm upset about it.

okay review?


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for the reviews first off;..**

**Secondly; you misunderstood me on the Midnight Sun thing.**

**Of course; I'd love to read it.**

**Of course I'd love for her to publish it.**

**But to understand what I fully mean you would have to go to her website and read her most recent article.**

**Okay so here is chapter 6.**

Chapter 6

We left the hospital, Edward kept his distance from Chase and I. It sort of upset me, it made me feel like he didn't want me, but I knew that wasn't the reason.

There was so many things I didn't understand. So many things I didn't believe or want to believe. He was still baffled that he had a child, I could see his eyes, look over at him admiringly, I couldn't fully understand what he was thinking when he looked at me, maybe anger, sad, hate? It really made me feel insecure whatever he meant.

We got to Dr. Cullen's house, Edward still kept his distance, I knew he wasn't breathing. His chest hadn't moved maybe once since he came to the hospital. I was overwhelmed with everything that had happened, I had thought for a while that I lost my sense of being.

I went on for almost a year thinking, my soul mate was dead, six feet under, yet here he stood in front of me. I hated that he was different, he didn't act like he loved me anymore, almost like he was just forced to sit here and explain everything to me.

"I'll give you guys some privacy." Carlisle left the room, going into his study perhaps?

"Bella, I don't know where to begin. I don't know how to make you understand."

"What do you mean, I understand clearly, you obviously don't want me anymore."

I felt a writhes of pain pang my chest.

--

EPV

I instantly understood what she was saying, she thought, I didn't love her anymore, which was absurd, I was crazy about her, I couldn't read her thoughts, her scent was so strong. It was difficult to be close to her, but my heart yearned to be by her side, with my son.

"Bella, no, no, no!" I hesitantly got up from where I was sitting, and decided I didn't care if it burned my throat, I didn't care if the scent hurt me, "You've got it all wrong! I love you more then anything in the world, its just…" I lost words.

"Just what?" She demanded.

How could I say this without it sounding weird, and disturbing to her.

"Its very hard to resist your blood, I'm still new at this, and I don't want to take a risk at harming you, or Chase."

"So, we can't be around each other?" she was still confused.

"No love, I've just got to be extra careful."

"Oh,"

"There's other things we should discuss, but there's something more important I have to get out of the way." was I strong enough? And the answer was yes, I could handle this.

I leaned in, and kissed her lightly on the lips, and pulled away swiftly, I felt the burn rip through my throat.

_Ahh! Get used to it._

"I've missed that so much." I mused.

"Me to," she was breathless.

Then, chase, began to cry. Her eyes were wide, she hadn't realized how long we had been sitting there. I felt awful thinking there was a chance I would have left her alone to do this.

"I need to lay him down somewhere, I think he's sleepy."

"Um, there are some bedrooms, I'll show you." I guided her up to the second floor taking her to my room, I had a little bed, that should contain a baby. She laid him down, smiling warmly and kissing his forehead.

I tried to read Bella's mind. But I got nothing.

To make sure I hadn't lost my power, I read chase's because I was curious. His thoughts weren't clear. But I could almost make out mine, and Bella's face.

"He's dreaming about you," I mused, "And me..,"

"What, are you talking about Edward?" she asked furrowing her brow.

"Well, there was more I had to explain, but I….I can read minds."

"Oh!!" her face turning five shades red.

"No, No, No! luckily for you, you're my only exception…I tried, but I don't know, maybe you run on a different frequency."

"So what, I'm weird now?"

"I'm the freaky vampire, remember?"

"What else am I going to have to get used to?"

"Well, there's a complication…"

"What?"

"I don't age anymore…"

Tears, welded in her eyes.

"I would never take your soul away from you. I would never want to hurt you like that." I murmured.

"Edward Anthony Mason! How dare you think your going to live in this world forever without me!" Oh, anger was coursing with those tears.

"I would never damn your soul Bella! I wouldn't want you to live like this!"

"Is it that horrible?"

I thought for a tenth of a second.

"No, but I don't want this for you."

"Since when did you become my father! I thought you loved me." her full lips formed a pout.

"Its not that Bella of course I love you. But I love you to much to do this to you."

"But I'll get old, while you stay young, how's that going to look when I'm old enough to be your mother?"

"I'll still love you the same, you'll still be the most beautiful women on this earth."

"Sick Edward, very sick. This is crazy, I want to be with you forever."

"What about chase?" maybe that would knock some sense into her.

"Well I guess we could always give him the option to."

_Ugh! She is so stubborn. Silly, stubborn, absurd Bella._

_Edward, you really should consider that, I know your strongly against it. But I think you'd regret it in the long run._ I heard Carlisle think.

I said nothing, I stared coldly into her eyes.

"I'm sorry. What if I told you I'd think about it?"

"I would say something along the lines of okay, but hurray up. I'll be turning eighteen in a couple of months."

As long as I have time… to convince her this isn't the life she wants.

**Okay; so here's chapter 6. **

**Please review? : they make me happy.**

**45..lets go for 45.**

**that's not to out of reach.**

**Aight homes.**

**Review?**


End file.
